First Chance
by Angelchick007
Summary: Buffy is heading home from the Bronze one night when she battles against two strange demons to save the life of a young girl. She is hit in the head and suffers from amensia. While the Scooby gang tries to return her memory, Spike returns to Sunnydale. He
1. Uh Oh

Author's Notes: This is my first Buffy fic. And please bear with me, it will be Spuffy in later chapters…I promise. Also, this is my first Spuffy fic. Takes place after Lover's Walk. Also, I don't write Buffy fics all that well, but this was bugging me so I went ahead and tried to write it.

Summary: Buffy is heading home from the Bronze one night when she battles against two strange demons to save the life of a young girl. She is hit in the head and suffers from amensia. While the Scooby gang tries to return her memory, Spike returns to Sunnydale. He finds the Slayer without her memory, he sets out to destroy her, only to find himself seducing her and falling love with her…

First Chance

"Hey! That so a illegal move!" yelled a man, dodging the knee of a small blonde. He charged her and yelled as she grasped his arm and flipped him neatly over her shoulder into a pile of boxes. He growled and his eyes flashed yellow as he caught sight of the stake in the girl's hand, "So you're the Slayer." He laughed, "I would have expected someone bigger."

The blonde gave him a dry and twisted away from his hand as it swung out towards her face, "Well you know what they say, big things come in small packages."

"That was a good one Buffster." called a boy from along a wall outside the club, The Bronze. She flashed him and the redhead girl beside him a quick grin.

The vamp charged again and Buffy Summers pivoted and jabbed out with her stake hand, hitting him in the back. Shocked reflected in his eyes as his body slowly turned into dust and crumbled to the floor. Buffy wiped her hands on her jeans and turned back to her friends. 

The redhead stepped forward, sidestepping the pile of dust. She was wearing brown overalls and a cream colored shirt. The boy quickly joined her, dark hair framing his dark eyes. They moved up on either side of her and Buffy rested a arm on their shoulders and they walked away from the Bronze.

The guy playfully punched her in the shoulder, "Easy slay there Buffy."

"Yeah Xander, almost too easy." she said as they exited the alley.

Willow looked at her, amused, "Your complaining?"

Buffy quickly shook her head, "No, but I bet Giles will find something wrong…"

Xander looked at her dryly, "Giles always finds something wrong with anything." He paused, "And yet he seems so happy about it."

Both girls giggled at Xander's remark. Librarian Rupert Giles rarely seemed happy about anything, especially after Ms. Calender's death. Even months later, he mourned for her, his grief no long raw but still showing, especially when he trained Buffy. He pushed the senior, claiming that even though Angelus and Spike were gone, that something new was going to happen. He could feel it in his bones. So Giles spent most of his time in the library, researching prophecies. 

Willow, still feeling remorse over her forbidden kiss with Xander, spent all the time she could with Oz. Xander had finally given up on trying to get Cordelia back. She showed no interest in hooking up again, ingoring his every attempt of reconcile. Buffy was still hurting for Angel, even though he had returned but they could never be. She rarely dated, throwing herself into school work and training and spending time with her mother.

"So Bronzing it tonight?" asked Xander.

Buffy twirled a stake between her fingers, "Nope. Have to report to Giles, then it is the mom thing."

"I think that its sweet that you and your mother have the whole bond-y thing." remarked Willow, adjusting the strap to her overalls.

"Yeah-goes to show that I have no life." said Buffy, almost mournfully.

A voice came to the shadows, "Of course you don't have a life. Look at who you hang out with."

They looked up and saw Cordelia Chase. She was flanked by her friends and was wearing a red miniskirt with a black halter top, baring her tanned midriff. Her dark hair fell in soft waves around her face, "Gee Buffy, where do you shop? Loser.com?" 

Buffy looked down at her hip hugging jeans and simple black tee. She wasn't partying so it was a relax night for her. She ran a appraising eye over Cordy's outfit and responded, "As oppesed to shopping at Skank USA like you?"

She, Willow, and Xander pushed past the tall girl and her bimbo friends before she could respond. Cordelia stared after them, her mouth opened in a silent retort. The three had almost reached the school grounds when they heard the first scream. Two more followed in quick succession. After a quick look between them, they took off running towards the screams.

Buffy skidded to a stop and threw up her arms causing Willow and Xander to come to a abrupt stop. Two unrecognizable demons were circling a young girl. Terror filled the girl's honey brown eyes as she saw the three. "Help me!" she screamed as one of the demons lashed out with a clawed hand.

Buffy snapped into action, launching herself at the two, hands and legs flying, knocking the demons them to the ground several feet from the girl. Buffy faced the two demons and took a defensive stance and yelled over her shoulder,

"Get her out of here! I'll take of the demony duo."

Xander and Willow nodded and rushed forward, grabbing the girl and hauling ass out of there. Buffy watched them leaving before turning her attention back to the demons, who were rising to their feet. They were tall, nearly six feet in height. The were covered in purplish-blue scales, two small horns protruding above glowing white eyes. Muscles bulged under their scaly skin as they circled around the small slayer.

"Now would be a good time for Faith to show up." she muttered, watching the two new demons. The one on the right lunged and she bent back, avoiding the punch. She followed that with a back flip, barely missed being kicked by the second's low kick. She lashed out with a right jab swiftly switching to a high kick, ending a demon back into a wall, leaving a dent. He…she…it laid there stunned while its companion roared and charged. 

Punches and kicks were aimed at the Slayer and she blocked each one. She launched a flurry of attacks, punches landing on chests and kicks across the knees. One fist got through and a hard uppercut snapped her head backwards splitting her lip. Buffy wiped the blood away with the back of her fist and jumped, kicking out as she fell to the ground. A dagger appeared from her boot and she stabbed high as the demon rose, burying it in its chest.

She yanked the blade out and wiped it on her pant leg, turning to the other demon, only to find it gone. She whirled in a circle, searching for it but not seeing it anywhere. Then she hit the ground hard, her breath knocked out of her. And as she laid there, struggling to suck in a breath, the next blow came from behind. A piece of steel cracked against her skull rendering her unconscious. The demon stood over her, its claws extending and it was about to burying them deep in her back when it heard voices. Hesitating only briefly, it turned and fled just as Xander came into view.

Xander saw Buffy's limp body on the ground and rushed forward. He rolled her over gently and felt along the base of her skull, feeling a fist size lump. He knew that it didn't kill her and that her Slayer healing would kick in, but he was still worried.

"This cant be a good thing." he muttered as he lifted the Slayer in his arms and carried her to the library. He kicked the double doors open, feeling a bit like a hero rescuing the damsel in distress and had to grin. Willow cried out and Giles' head jerked up at her outburst. Seeing the unconscious slayer in the boy's arms, he quickly cleared a space on the table and gestured to Xander, "Put her here and lets see what we can do."

"Found her where we left her and a dead demon beside her. Looks like the other got away. But not until knocking Buffy out." he said, gently laying the girl on the now bare table, "There's a pretty good size lump on the back of her head. Saw a pipe lying next to her."

"What, now demons are getting thugs to do their dirty work?" asked Willow, running her hand over the back of Buffy's head, feeling the knot.

Giles cleared his throat and mocked Willow's movements, "Its highly probable that the demon did not want to join its friend and resorted to human ways of killing."

Willow's eyes widen at his words, "Kill? She isn't dead is she?"

"No she just has a lump. See she is already stirring." said Giles with a small smile, watching as Buffy's eyes began to flutter. Soon they were open completely, focusing slowly on the three figures that gathered around her. Her voice was thick and full of panic as she looked around the room.

And much to their amazment she asked two questions that they didn't expect and it reflected in their wide eyes, "Who are you? Where am I?"


	2. The Discovery

Author's Notes: Sorry its taken me so long to update, but this week has been hectic. I'll try to update again tomorrow. Spike will make a appearance in a few more chapters, so just go with the flow for now.

Chapter 2

The library got real quiet after her questions. Xander's mouth kept opening and closing, like a fish out of water. Willow had squeaked once and then spent her time looking at Buffy then back to Giles then once more at Buffy. Giles, on the other hand, was obvious of her glances, staring at his Slayer instead.

Xander's words finally snapped his out of his shock, "Does anyone else have that creepy goosebumpy feeling?"

Buffy stared at them, one hand coming up to rub her forehead. She stood up, some what wobbly, and when Willow reached out to steady her, the blonde pulled away. Hurt flashed in the witch's eyes then quickly disappeared. Giles watched this, rather silent, still in shock. And as Buffy started to talk, his glasses were in his hands and were being cleaned nervously with a crisp white cloth.

"What do you mean by that? What goosebumpy feelings? Who are you people and where am I?" said Buffy. She looked down at herself, noting the demon blood on her pants. She looked back up at them, fear in her eyes, "Who am I?"

Giles coughed, "You don't remember…anything?"

Buffy frowned at him, "Well if I remembered, then I wouldn't be asking questions now would I?"

Xander snorted, "That's the Buffster I know."

Giles gave him a dry look, "Xander, really. This is a very serious and rather complicated situation. It appears that Buffy-"

He was cut off when Buffy held up a hand, "Wait. So my name is Buffy? And he's Xander?" She pointed at the brunette boy, "And you two are…?"

Willow offered her a small smile, "I'm Willow…your best friend."

"And I am Giles, your watcher." continued Giles, "But it appears that Buffy has lost her memory. Most likely from the demon blow."

Buffy's eyes widened, "Demon? What in the hell are you talking about? And what-who is a watcher?"

Giles started to clean his glasses again and Xander spoke up in his silence, "He's your watcher. You know a Watcher watches a Slayer. You're the Slayer. Big bad kill the vamps and demons lady."

Willow poked Xander and hissed, "Xander! Too much to fast. Shouldn't we like ease her into it?"

Xander grabbed his arm, "Ouch, that hurt. Why wait? She needs to know. Besides maybe if we tell her this, then she'll get her memory back."

Giles held up a hand before Willow could snipe back, "Calm down you two." He looked over at Buffy who was staring at them all like they had grown bumpys over the head and fangs, "You are the Slayer. Chosen to fight those of Darkness. You were fighting two demons tonight and got hit in the head. You must have gotten amnesia from the blow."

Buffy stared at him blankly, "Meaning…?"

Giles looked at her, "Meaning you don't remember who you are, what you are and other things. And its now our job to help you remember. But for now you should go home. Get some rest. We can meet back here tomorrow."

Xander's mouth falls open, "But its Saturday. I have like plans." He stops, seeing Willow's disbelieving look, "Ok so I don't have plans. But still…Saturday."

Willow rolled her eyes, "Do I need to remind you its for our friend…Buffy?"

Xander sighed, "Oh you know I'll be here."

Giles smiled slightly, "For better or for worse, I fear." he continued, ignoring Xander's incredulous look, "Willow, you can take Buffy home. Explain it to Joyce what happened. See if you can stay with Buffy and tell her anything she wants to know. Refresh her with her life."

Willow smiled and glanced at Buffy, "Right. I am refresh girl. What time are we meeting tomorrow?"

Buffy glanced uncertainly at the all, "And we are going to fix what is wrong with me right? Cause I am so not liking the whole 'I don't remember anything' phase or whatever."

Willow giggled, "You know, except for the whole I don't remember anything part, she sounds like Buffy.

Giles rolled his eyes, "Of course she does. She didn't loose her-" He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Xander supplied the word for him, "Buffyness"

Giles coughed, "Yes you could call it that. She merely lost her memory."

Willow blushed, "Oh right."

Buffy waved a hand in front of them, "Hello, I am still here. Just because I cant remember anything doesn't mean I lost my hearing."

This time all three of them blushed. It was hard for them to adjust to Buffy's memory lost. Xander grabbed his bag and a couple stakes, in case they ran into any vampires. Willow motioned for Buffy to join them and Giles began to pick out some books to read, hoping that he could find a way to cure her amnesia without going to a doctor.

Xander waved at him, "Ok we will meet you here tomorrow morning. Bright and early, cause you know…it's a Saturday."

Willow nodded, "Right and Giles don't stay up reading to much."

"What? Oh yes, do not worry about me. Now you should go before it gets to late." Giles said, looking up from the book he was already reading. Xander and Willow nodded and took Buffy by the arms and lead her out. Buffy's words echoed down the empty hallway as they exited the school.

"Where are we going?"


	3. Angel and Joyce

Xander left Willow and Buffy on her front porch after seeing the to her house without vampire interference. Then at Willow's instance he headed to the mansion where Angel was staying. For reason beyond him, the redhead thought that the vampire should know about Buffy's condition. And even though he fought it, he lost to Willow's resolve face. So he made his way to the mansion grumbling to himself the whole way.

Xander raised a hand to knock only to have the door swing open on him. Angel's tall frame filled the area and Xander glared at him. Angel rolled his eyes and moved aside, letting the boy in.

"What do you want Xander?" Angel asked, crossing his arms.

Xander crossed his own arms and glared up at him, "Trust me Deadboy, I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to be. But its about Buffy."

Angel dropped his glare and grabbed Xander on his shoulders, eliciting a small squeak from the boy. He started talking in a rush, "Buffy? What about Buffy? Is she hurt? Captured? What happened to her?" said Angel.

Xander jerked away from the vampire and wiped his arms off, as if he was cleaning away Angel's touch, "She's fine…kinda." Angel growled deep in his throat, letting his demon visage slipped out briefly, and Xander continued hastily, "She was fighting a couple demons and got knocked out. When she came to, she had amnesia."

"Amnesia?" asked Angel, feeling kinda confused.

Xander sighed and waved his hand in front of Angel's eyes, as if waving the definition of amnesia into his brain, "Amnesia, she doesn't have her memory. It went poof…gone. Say bye bye to Buffy's memory."

"Oh…" murmured Angel, finally catching on, "So she doesn't remember anything?"

Xander confirmed his question with a curt nod, "Right, that's right. She doesn't even remember Giles and she certainly doesn't remember you. Willow sent me to tell you. For some reason she thought you should know." He sneered at his last words. One thing Xander would never forget is the hell Angel put them through, especially Buffy during his time as Angelus. And he didn't see why everyone was making such a big deal over him being back and forgiving his so quickly. He felt that they should stop making with the happy and remember that he killed Ms. Calendar. 

Angel's muscles bulged in his effort to restrain from hitting Xander. The master vampire tolerated the boy, on because he was one of Buffy's friend. He hated Xander for being such a ass when it came to demons, and for thinking that he was better than them. He was a racist and it seemed that no one but him saw it. Buffy loved him and so did Willow. And it was because of that he didn't bite the boy and get rid of him.

Angel spoke, surprisingly calm and in control, "Willow sent you because she hopes that I can help get Buffy's memory back. Tell her that I will meet you guys tomorrow at dusk. You'll be at the library I presume?"

"Yeah, library all day. On a damn Saturday no less." muttered Xander, turning to go. Angel watched silently as he lift. As soon as he was out of sight, Angel's thoughts turned to helping Buffy in any way he could.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at the Summers house, Willow had just finished telling Joyce what happened to her daughter. Joyce, after hearing Willow's story fully understood why Buffy pulled away from her when she tried to hug her daughter. She ushered the girls into the kitchen.

"Come on. I'll make some hot chocolate and we can tell Buffy about her life. Help her understand some things that she doesn't now since her memory loss." said the older woman as she chopped up some chocolate. Willow grinned as she and Buffy sat at the table, knowing that Joyce would do all she could to put Buffy at ease. Joyce joined them after adding the chocolate to the heated milk.

Buffy wrapped her fingers around her mug, soaking up the warmth as she studied Joyce, trying to remember this woman who was her mother. Joyce's love for her daughter seemed to radiate off her and spread around the room, setting Buffy immediately at ease.

Buffy took a sip, then smiled as the chocolate sent another spurt of warmth through her, "This is good Joyce." She was calling her Joyce since she felt a little uncomfortable calling her mom, when she couldn't remember her. It was Joyce's idea for her to call her by her first name.

Joyce smiled, "Thank you Buffy. I hope that we can help you get your memory back fast."

Buffy looked around the kitchen, not remembering anything about it, "Well can you just tell me about myself…wow that sounded weird."

Willow snorted and giggled into her mug and blushed as the two Summers women looked at her, "Sorry, its just kinda weird feeling around here right now."

"Only a little" said Joyce with a small comforting smile as she turned to Buffy, "Well what do you want to know about yourself?"

"Where I came from…what I do…who I am …just you know, about me in general." whispered Buffy staring in her mug. Joyce's heart went out to her young daughter. She could only imagine how Buffy felt right now, how lost she must be. She always knew that Buffy being the Slayer would result into something like this. For her to lose her memory and now remember nothing. Joyce cursed her daughter's calling silently and rested her hand on Buffy's lightly.

"Well we moved from LA to Sunnydale two years ago. Your father still lives in LA and you visit him occasionally, when he has the time. Its just me and you living here and I work at the gallery downtown. You are 17 years old and a senior at Sunnydale High and the Slayer. You also have a boyfriend….kinda." said Joyce, trailing off as she realized she brought up Angel.

Buffy's eyes lit up at the mention of having a boyfriend, "I have a boyfriend?" She looked at Willow for conformation.

Willow bit her lip nervously, "Well he was your boyfriend. But its not a real solid thing right now."

Buffy looked confused for a moment, "Not a solid thing? Why?"

Willow forced a grin on her lips, "That's a really long story. I can tell you before we go to sleep. Your mother isn't all that comfortable with the Angely subject."

Joyce stood up and gathered the now empty mugs, "You girls can go ahead and go up to Buffy's room and talking. I'm going to call Rup-Mr. Giles and see what he thinks so far."

Willow nodded and she stood up with Buffy right behind her. The two girls walked up the stairs to Buffy's room with Willow whispering something in Buffy's ear.

A/N: Sorry its taken so long for a update. Umm Spike in next chapter I promise.


End file.
